


Like Romeo and Juliet

by tealovingswordsman



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Mind Games, Prison, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealovingswordsman/pseuds/tealovingswordsman
Summary: Just like Romeo and Juliet, Saul and Farah have great deals to overcome. Will they end up just like the famous lovers or will they do better?ORSaul in prison with a lot of time to think and nobody he can reach.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Like Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Hold on by Chord Overstreet (You could too, wink wink).

Saul was sitting in his dark, cold cell. He had all the time in the world to think and yet his mind was blanc. All he could do was listen to a dripping water and count - measure time.  
Three thousand drops later, he thought about Farah and Ben, were they going to break him out or let him rot?  
Seven thousand drops later he heard steps. Two sets of them, two people. One heavy army-like and one a bit lighter and more controlled. When the steps gone quiet, he heard two people talking, Rosalind and Andreas. But even the voices stopped after a while and the huge metal door opened, letting sharp light in. Saul covered his eyes. He was used to the darkness and the light hit him like a punch in the face.  
“Hello there.” Rosalind said in a funny voice, like if she was talking to a child. “How are you doing?” As soon as she finished the sentence, Andreas let out a loud laugh. Saul didn’t answer, his eyes hurt, his throat was sore, and his limbs were numb from all the sitting and not moving.  
“Should we tell him?” Andreas asked and Saul wondered. Tell him what? What happened at Alfea? What did they do?  
“I think…” Rosalind started. “We should let him wonder.”  
“That’s cruel.” Andreas laughed. “Not even a little hint?”  
Rosalind laughed, the door closed, and Saul could hear the steps in the opposite direction. He knew how fairy magic worked, through emotions. He tried to reach for Farah, tried to broadcast his worry and fear through their fairy-specialist connection. But it felt different, like a declined call. Why? How?  
He thought about it for another one thousand drops. What if he couldn’t reach Farah because she was too far. Or maybe because he was in an underground prison. He thought of so many possibilities that the main and most obvious reason avoided his mind.  
He would stop thinking eventually. He would stop counting drops eventually. And the reason why he couldn’t reach Farah would pop out eventually, too. But he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it.  
He closed his eyes and thought about all the happy times with Farah. She couldn’t be dead right? He was too consumed in his thoughts to hear steps and door open. The light hit him again and Andreas sneaked in. He came closer to Saul and kneeled right in front of him.  
“Do you know what happened?” He whispered. “To your precious Farah? And Alfea?”  
Saul raised his head and tried to cover his eyes from the light. “What did you do?” Saul asked and was surprised by how raspy his voice was.  
Andreas smiled and lowered himself over Saul, his lips almost touching Saul’s ear. “We ask only to be reassured.” He pulled away a little, but stayed close enough, so that their foreheads almost touched. “Ask it.” Andreas breathed out.  
Saul raised his head and looked at Andreas. “Is she dead?” There was a moment of silence. “Is Farah dead?”  
“Yes. Yes, she is.” Andreas laughed as he left.  
All Saul could think about was, how could Andreas laugh at that? They were all friends before. He tried to reach for Farah one last time, but as expected, nothing happened. Could it really be true?  
Saul looked around; his eyes were used to the darkness again. He tried to move. It was hard, he was so numb and so tired. But most of all, he was just done.  
Rosalind escaped, his ex-best friend hated him, Farah was dead, Ben was probably somewhere hidden, and he couldn’t think of one reason Sky would listen to him. He lost. Saul was beaten. Truly. And after a while, he finally found what he was looking for. A rock. Sharp enough to break his skin.

“Ben? What happened?” Farah asked and tried to sit up, but Ben wouldn’t let her.  
“You died, but we brought you back.” Ben smiled. “And now you’re okay. Everything is okay.” He tried to calm her down, but it only made things worse. “Are you saying I died?” She stopped for a while. “And you let Saul alone? Where is he?” She fought off Ben and sat up.  
“In prison. For attempted murder of Andreas.” Sky said. “We wanted to break him out as soon as-” Sky couldn’t finish. Farah raised her hand to silence him. She needed to concentrate on Saul, but it was somehow harder and fading. “Guys, he’s dying.” She said and tried to call him, to reach his mind.  
She just faintly remembered all that was happening around her. There was a lot of talking, running and then silence. She was alone, hoping they would reach him in time. Saul’s mind felt empty, there were no thoughts in it, only emotions. Hundreds of emotions mixing and creating this painful void.  
“Saul,” She tried to talk to him through their bond. “Hold on, I still need you. I need you.” She repeated. But she could feel him become weaker and weaker with every second passed. “Please, I can’t imagine a world with you gone. I’d be so lost if you let me alone.” Her concentration slipped, when Bloom entered their hiding place. Farah looked at Bloom with pure terror in her eyes and tried to reach for Saul once again, but she couldn’t find him. “Saul.” She tried to call for him. “I need you!” She yelled out loud. “Please don’t leave me!”  
When Bloom saw her, she backed away slowly, but realized that she shouldn’t leave her former headmistress alone in this situation. She sat next to her and hugged her with one arm.  
“He promised.” Farah whispered. “He promised to be beside me.”  
There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence. “We should call them. Tell them Saul is dead. They can’t get caught.” Farah whispered. She still couldn’t believe her own words. Saul couldn’t be dead. He was this ideal fighter. Soldier, who listened to orders, but had strong morals. He was smart, so smart. Now she regrated not listening to him more. He had so many great ideas, she should have listened. He seemed distant and hard on students, but behind closed doors, Farah knew. He was so emotional. Farah knew Saul regrated every hard word he said to his students, but he also knew it was necessary in order to keep them alive.  
Bloom reached her phone and called Sky, but before she could say something, Sky started: “Hi! We got him just in time! Prepare bandages and clean Ben’s needles! Bye!”  
Bloom looked at Farah. “He’s alive.” She whispered and truth be said, she didn’t believe it, yet. “They got him just in time.” She stood up and started to prepare all the things Sky said and some more, which she thought Ben would need.  
Farah reached for Saul one more time. And she felt him. It was very weak, but she could feel his heart beating. He was alive! And that was okay for now. It was all she could wish for.

It felt like hours before they got back. But then they did, and Farah was honestly shocked. Saul was pale, covered in blood, and he lost a lot of weight. It looked like he didn’t get anything to eat. Ben started with sewing his forearms and Farah lowered Saul head in her lap. Now she realized that his lips were cracked. He did get something to drink, right?  
“Bloom, get me water.” She commanded the girl and petted Saul’s hair, trying to reach his mind now. It was somehow easier; she knew she got in. But all she could feel was the combination of numbing pain, physical combined with emotional.  
When Ben finished his work, treating Saul, changing his clothes and covering him with a pile of blankets, he turned to Farah. “I need to teach, so Rosalind doesn’t get suspicious.” He moved to look at Saul one more time. “He will be feeling cold, keep him under the blankets at all costs and don’t let him do anything if he wakes up, which I’m not expecting for a long time. He needs to sleep and drink. If he wakes up, make him drink, small sips with breaks. No talking, just rest.” With that, Ben left, and Farah was alone with Saul.  
It was just like Ben said. He didn’t wake up. He didn’t even move. Farah was so nervous she had to check his pulse every here and then.  
Ben came back to check on them, but he couldn’t stay long.  
This time Saul woke up. “I…” He tried to say something but couldn’t. Farah sprinted to his side to take his hand. “You scared me.” She whispered and tears started to fall from her eyes. She pulled him up in sitting position and helped him to drink. “Here, have some water.” Saul swallowed a bit, but coughed on it, which scared Farah, and she almost dropped him.  
“How are you feeling?” Farah asked in a low voice.  
“Cold… Tired…” Saul whispered before falling back asleep.  
Farah let him back down and smiled as tears streamed down her face. He would be okay. He will be okay.


End file.
